paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Team Umizoomi (Part 3)
The Final Part Recap from the last part: Team Umizoomi goes out into the forbidden part of the Forest and find The Troublemakers with Chase, who's stuck in the sticky mud. Suddenly, Little Trouble uses his Troube-Ray to trap the entire team, even UmiCar in the sticky mud. Now they can only rescued by... The PAW Patrol! Now what happens next? Time to find out! Dialogue (The pups all come out of their pup-houses with their gear on) (They line-up in front of Ryder) Marshall: *Unsure* Uh, PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir? Zuma: ‘Wyder’ does this have to do with Chase? Ryder: Actually, Zuma, we not only have to save Chase; we have to save Team Umizoomi! Pups: What!? Ryder: Chase got stuck in the sticky mud pit, and Team Umizoomi got stuck too. Rubble: That’s terrible! *Sniffles* I mean, we have to save them! Ryder: But we have to hurry before they sink into the mud. Skye: *Gasps* Then no one will see Chase or Team Umizoomi again! Especially me- I mean us! (Ryder slides the screen on his Pup-Pad to Rocky’s symbol) Ryder: Rocky, I need you make something that won’t get stuck in the sticky mud. Rocky: Don’t lose it, reuse it! (Ryder slides the Pup-Pad to Zuma’s symbol) Ryder: Zuma, I need you and your buoy, so we can get our friends out. Zuma: Let's dive in! (Ryder slides the Pup-Pad to Marshall’s symbol) Ryder: Marshall, I need you and your water cannon to wash the sticky mud off. Marshall: Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue! (Ryder slides the Pup-Pad to Skye’s symbol) Ryder: Skye, we need you to find the sticky mud pit. Skye: *Gasps excitedly* YIPPEE! This pup's gotta fly! (She does a backflip) (Ryder slides the Pup-Pad to Rubble’s symbol) Ryder: Rubble, I need you and your rig to find something that can cover up the sticky mud pit. After we save Chase and Team Umizoomi, we have to make sure no one ever falls in again. Rubble: Rubble on the Double! Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups all bark and howl) (They all hop into the top of their pup-houses which transform into their vehicles) (Ryder puts on his helmet and hops on his ATV) (The vehicles all head for the forest) (They drive pass the same boy and mother in the beginning) Rocky: Come on, guys! Green means go! Boy: Mom, that puppy just talked! I think that’s the PAW Patrol! Boy’s Mom: Oh, honey, the PAW Patrol lives in Adventure Bay. There's no way they're here in Umi City. Boy: You read too many books, mom. (The screen reverts back to the sticky mud pit) (Chase’s legs have almost completely sank into the mud) (Both Milli and Geo are at their knees) (Umi-Car’s wheels are under the mud) (Half of Bot’s body has already sank into the mud) Geo: *Nervous* I hope the rest of the PAW Patrol hurries. Chase: Me too. *Stressed* I’m already sinking faster! Milli: Stop wagging your tail. You won’t sink as fast. (Chase sees that his tail is wagging fast) (He bites his tail) Chase: Ow… that hurts… (Skye’s helicopter choppers are heard) (UmiCar looks up and notices something) UmiCar: *Whirls* Milli: What is it, UmiCar? (UmiCar looks up and they all look up too) (They see Skye’s helicopter) Chase: It’s Skye! The rest of the PAW Patrol is coming soon! Milli: Umirific! Bot: Who-hoo! (The screen reverts to the Skye’s vision) (Her goggles show the mud pit) Skye: Ryder, I found them, and I’m right above them now! Can you see me? (The screen reverts to Ryder and the other pups, except Rubble) Ryder: I can see you. Skye, keep an eye on them! Skye: 10-4, Ryder! (The vehicles drive to where Skye is and screech to a stop) (They see the mud pit with Chase and Team Umizoomi still stuck inside) (Chase and the team notice them) Chase: Ryder! Marshall! Rocky! Zuma! Are we glad to see you, guys! Marshall: We’re to help! (He tries hop, but he falls out) Whoooaaa! (Ryder catches him before he almost fell into the mud pit) Whew. Nice catch, Ryder. (Ryder puts back down on the ground) Ryder: Rocky, do you have something we can use? Rocky: Just a minute. (He hops into the back of his truck) No… That’s not it… Too floppy… (A bone, a box, and a floppy hat are thrown out) Marshall! I told you that my truck is not for carrying our luggage! (A teddy bear is tossed out) Marshall: *Nervously* Oh, uh… Thanks for finding my teddy bear, Rocky. I was uh... looking for it. *Laughs nervously* (He lightly picks the teddy bear up by its arm with his teeth and slowly walks behind his fire truck) Rocky: A-ha! (Rocky jumps out, carrying a deflated rubber raft on is back) A rubber raft, sticky mud doesn’t stick to rubber. I found it in this raft with bite marks after the pool day. Zuma: *Laughs nervously* Ryder: Good work, Rocky! (Ryder takes the raft) Rocky: Why trash it when you can stash it? Ryder: Zuma, we need your buoy. Zuma: Buoy! *Barks* (A buoy comes out of the front of his hover craft) (Ryder covers the buoy with the raft) (A feather falls slowly from the sky) (It lands on Chase’s nose) Chase: Uh, oh. A feather! Aah… Aaah… AAAAAAA-CHOO! (He sneezes so big, its aftermath causes Bot to flung out of the mud) Bot: YAAAAHHH! (He lands nearby) I’m okay! (He’s in a tree but he can’t climb down because he’s still has some sticky mud on him) Uh, can someone get me down? Marshall: Hold on. I’ll get you down Bot. (He hops into his fire truck and backs it up to the tree) Chase: Ryder, UmiCar’s is almost in the sticky mud. >UmiCar: *Whirls fearfully* Ryder: Hang on, UmiCar! (He tosses the rubber buoy over UmiCar) Zuma: *Barks* (The buoy starts to get pulled back) (UmiCar is pulled with it) (UmiCar is free from the pit) (Ryder removes the buoy off of UmiCar) Ryder: You okay, little buddy. UmiCar: *Beeps* UmiCar! Geo: Whoa! Chase: Hold on, Geo! (Ryder tosses the buoy to Geo) Zuma: *Barks* (The buoy frees Geo from the pit) (Ryder removes the buoy from Geo) Geo: Thanks. Milli: Yikes! Geo: Milli! (Ryder tosses the buoy to Milli) Zuma: *Barks* (The buoy frees Milli from the pit) (Ryder removes the buoy from Milli) Milli: *Whew* Even I thought I was a goner. Thanks. Chase: Whoa! (They all notice that Chase is almost to his neck) Help me! Zuma: My buoy won’t be able to help Chase out! What do we do, ‘Wyder’? (Up in the sky, Skye notices what’s going on) (She gets nervous) Skye: Oh no! They can’t save Chase now! There has to be something I can do. She gets an idea) Skye: *Gasps* I know! Grabber! (The grabber from her helicopter starts to lower down to Chase fast) (The grabber reaches into the mud and grabs Chase) Zuma: Whoa… That’s is so ‘bwave’… (Ryder’s Pup-Pad beeps) (He answers it) (It’s Rubble) Rubble: Ryder! Uh, sorry it took so long, but I found a really strong cover to block the sticky mud! I’m on my way! Ryder: Good work, Rubble! (He hangs up) (The grabber raises Chase out of the mud and out to the side of the pit) Chase: *Relieved sigh* (He lies down) Ryder: Chase, are you alright? Chase: I’m alright now, thanks to Skye. (Nearby, Marshall bounces down from his ladder with Bot on his helmet) Marshall: Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! Bot: *Shaky-voice* Are-you-used-to-doing-this!? Marshall: *Shaky-voice* Y-e-e-e-s! (They both fall off the ladder) (Marshall lands right next to his fire truck and Bot lands right next to him) (They both have dizzy eyes) (Marshall shakes his head) I’m good. (Bot shakes his head) What about you? Bot: I’m okay. Ryder: Good work, Marshall. Marshall: Well, just used the water cannon to get the sticky mud off of him. Bot runs over to Milli, Geo, and UmiCar) Bot: Milli, Geo, UmiCar! I’m glad you guys are okay! Milli: Us too! Marshall: Now let’s clean that mud off. *Barks* Water cannon! (His water cannon appears from his Pup-Pack) (Rocky hides behind his truck) Rocky: Don’t spray me! I already had a big bath in Umi River! Marshall: *Barks* (Water sprays from his water cannon) (The water splashes on Milli, Geo, and UmiCar) (The sticky mud washes off them) (Marshall aims his water cannon at Chase and splashes him) (The mud washes off him) Water cannon, stop! *Barks* (His water cannon stopped spraying and goes back into his Pup-Pack) (Skye’s helicopter flies down and she hops out) (She runs over to Chase) Skye: Chase! Are you alright? Chase: *Nervous* Uh, yes. I’m alright… (Both Milli and Geo look at them) Milli: Awww… How sweet. Geo: *Confused* Huh? Skye: I’m so glad, and you… you… *Sniffs* Ugh! You smell like a wet dog! Chase: *Laughs nervously* (Rocky walks away from the truck) ( Chase shakes all the water off him) (He splashes Rocky) Rocky: Ewww! I’m all wet, again! And it’s not even my bath day! Chase: Sorry, Rocky... (Rubble comes in driving his rig) (The rig is holding a strong rock) Rubble: Here comes Rubble on the double! Sorry I took a while… Ryder: No problem, Rubble. You can lower it now. Rubble: I’m on it! (He drives his rig over to the pit and drops the cover over the pit) (Now the sticky mud pit is sealed forever) Chase: A cover. Bot: Now that’s some smart thinking. Milli: Now no one will ever get stuck in the mud pit again. Geo: Thanks for saving us, PAW Patrol. Chase: And thanks for saving me. Ryder: Well, it’s like I always say. Whenever you’re in trouble… Ryder and Chase: Just yelp for help! (They all laugh) (Later) (They are all playing in the field now) (Chase is having a lot of fun too) (Geo hops on his back) Chase: I’m so glad that we’re all friends now. Geo: Me too, but I wonder what happened to those Troublemakers. Chase: I wonder too. (The screen shows a part of the forest) (The Troublemakers are still in the net, but they’re hanging in a tree) Little Trouble: *Groans* Stopped by puppies. What a strange world this is. *Angrily* This is all your fault! Big Trouble: *Angrily* “My fault”?! This is clearly your fault! Little Trouble: “My fault”!? It’s always your fault! (The branch breaks and their net falls) (They fall down below, screaming) {The End} Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Crossover Episodes